


Spicy Hot Pot

by quatresnuku



Category: Super Sentai Series, 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー | Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot, Smut, red and pink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/pseuds/quatresnuku
Summary: Tsukasa says that she wants some spicy hot pot but Keiichiro knows that she is really wants something else.





	Spicy Hot Pot

Lupinranger vs Patoranger

Pairing Keiichiro x Tsukasa

Rated Explicit

 

              “Ahhhh,” Tsukasa stretched. Although it had been a quiet Friday, the rest of the week had been filled with fighting not one but two different Ganglers and the Lupinrangers. Today they had to catch up with all the paperwork and reports which could be just as tiring.

              “Did you finish your reports?” asked Sakyua as he delivered coffee to the rest of the team.

              “I just finished them. How are yours coming along?”

              “I still have a while to go,” he sheepishly smiled, “What about you Keiichiro-sempai?”

              “I’m almost done,” the 1st patoranger said without looking up from his paperwork. Tsukasa smirked and leaned back in her chair.

              “Well, with how this week has gone I need to relive some stress. I could go for something spicy,” she commented. It the mention of something spicy Keiichiro’s head popped up. He looked at her.

              “Spicy hot pot?” he suggested trying not to smile.

              “That would hit the spot perfectly.”

              “I can’t handle spicy things very well,” Sakyua commented not realizing the hidden meaning in his sempai’s comment. The pink detective rolled her eyes as she began to pack up her things to head out for the day. Then she handed in her report and said goodbye to everyone.

              Almost 20 minutes later Keiichiro found her sitting one a park bench.

              “What took you so long?” she pouted.

              “I had to finish my report and get away from Sakyua. That guy is surprisingly clingy.

              “Yeah… well let’s go, unless you’re not in the mood?” she said getting up.

              “If you say that then you don’t really know me as well was you think,” he chuckled.

They walked quickly back to his apartment since it was closer and his bed wasn’t covered in stuffed animals. They barely had time to remove their boots before Tsukasa threw herself at him. The kiss was sloppy, wet and needy. He returned this kiss with an equal amount of passion. Their hands were making quick work removing their uniform jackets. Keiichiro pulled away from her to remove his shirt reveling his tone but slim torso. Tsukasa licked her lips and ran her fingers down his front before also taking off her shirt.

Keiichiro kissed her again this time pinning her against the wall. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He practically growled as he pressed their hips together, creating some much needed friction. Keiichiro couldn’t take it anymore and moved them to his bedroom. He lay her on his bed beneath him. He kissed her neck and then moved down her body. Once he reached the top of her shorts he pulled them, her leggings and her panties down all at once and deposited them on the floor. She pushed herself up on her elbows to remove her bra and have it join the others on the floor.

Keiichiro opened her legs and began to kiss between them. She gasped and moaned. Her hands gripped his hair tightly. It was slightly painful but Tsukasa could pull out all of his hair and he wouldn’t have cared. She arched her back as he inserted a finger into her as he continued to lick her clit. Her moans became louder and he continued to finger and go down on her.

“Keiichiro!!” she called his name as she came against his mouth. He got up wiping his mouth and smirking at her. He went to the dresser and opened the top drawer. From it he retrieve condoms and lube. He tossed them onto the bed next to her. The he removed the rest of his own clothes. Tsukasa had already opened the bottle of lube and had started lubing herself up for him. He crawled onto the bed in front of her watching her as he moved. He grabbed one of the condoms, ripped open the little foil package and put it on.

              He got into position and started pushing inside her. He didn’t go too fast savoring the feeling of just being inside her. She rocked her hips a little to signal to him to move. He pulled almost out and then thrusted back. He picked up his pace till he had a steady rhythm. They both were moaning up a storm.

Tsukasa smirked and then flipped them so now Keiichiro was now the one on his back. She leaned over to kiss him once again. She pulled back from the kiss she had cat like smile on her face as she dragged her hands down his chest. Then she readjusted herself and started bouncing her hips. His hands gripped her waist and hers were on his forearms for stability.

“Tsukasa. I’m going to... I’m close,” he told her as he moved his one hand from her hips to the front to start rubbing her clit. She moaned even louder. The extra sensation was too much for her and she came for the second time that evening. Feeling her contractions as she orgasm he came soon afterwards.

Panting the third Patoranger rolled off of him and laid on the bed. He carefully took of the condom, tied it in a knot and then tried to throw it in the trashcan near the wall which he missed. Keiichiro frowned a little but it didn’t stay on his face as he cuddled with the other detective. Her head rested just underneath his chin. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

“I think we should change our code from spicy hot pot,” she commented

“I’m ok with that. I mean we were only using it since we did it for the first time after we had spicy hot pot.”

“Yeah, and I’m hungry and could probably go for some,”

“I don’t have anything for hot pot but I think I have some spicy Korean ramen,” he said getting up and putting on some sweatpants. Tsukasa smiled amused.

“What?”

“Nothing, It’s just you’re so cute Keiichiro,” she said sitting up. He rolled his eye and a slight blush spread across his cheeks.

              “No, I’m not, “he leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the lips, “You’re the cute one.”

Tsukasa’s grin went from ear to ear as she watched him leave the room to find some food for her.


End file.
